


Click, Click, Boom

by luvsanime02



Series: Cocktail Friday Fics [11]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Cocktail Friday, Gen, Humor, Language, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 08:16:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13853700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvsanime02/pseuds/luvsanime02
Summary: Apparently, Duo's the only one who understands the meaning of the word overkill.





	Click, Click, Boom

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the March 2nd Cocktail Party prompt: “Molotov cocktails work: anytime I had a problem and I threw a Molotov cocktail, BOOM, right away I had a different problem.”

**Disclaimer:** I don’t own Gundam Wing, and am making no money off of this fic.

########

**Click, Click, Boom** by luvsanime02

########

“What are you going to do?” Wufei demands, ducking down behind their temporary shelter and just narrowly avoiding being hit. “Throw a bomb at them?”

Duo shrugs. “Don’t have any.” He doesn’t appreciate the skeptical looks thrown his way by both Wufei and Trowa. If Duo had a bomb right now, or a grenade or something, he’d fucking throw it. Maybe. Well, okay, no, not _really_ , because unlike some dramatic people around here, Duo knows the meaning of the word overkill. But still.

“A Molotov cocktail would probably work better, anyway,” Trowa concedes. “I have the supplies in my truck.”

Wufei promptly switches his incredulous gaze from Duo to Trowa. “Are you serious?” he asks. “Why would you just have that stuff lying around?”

“Why do you expect me to be carrying around a bomb?” Duo asks, still a bit sore about that. “It’s not still wartime, you know. Don’t you think these suggestions are a little over the top? It’s paintball, not infiltrating an enemy base.”

Trowa smirks when he shoots and hits a member of the opposite team. From the curses being thrown their way right after, it was definitely Sally. “Molotov cocktails work: anytime I had a problem and I threw a Molotov cocktail, BOOM, right away I had a different problem,” he says nonchalantly.

“Please tell me that’s a joke or something,” Wufei mutters, but he doesn’t waste any more time in trying to find out whether it is or not. Ducking around the side of their shelter, he takes aim, curses suddenly, and then swiftly turns around and shouts “Move!” at both of them, shoving Duo’s shoulder for emphasis.

Duo saves the conversation about proper explosives and possible structural damage for another time. Right now, the three of them have got a game to win.


End file.
